An Unlikely Love
by Ficfantic
Summary: This is my first FanFic ever so there will plenty of mistakes and very amateur story telling I will try my best, I just love Zootopia and wanted to try to write this...Three years after the night howler case and Judy Hopps and Nick Wilde are fighting feeling for each other how with things turn out for them. Future chapters will contain violence,harsh language,and future lemons.
1. Chapter 1

An Unlikely Love

 _Author Notes_

 _This is the first fic I've ever tried to write and I just love Zootopia and its story and the characters especially Judy and Nick I'm not sure if I there's gonna be any but I'm saying it anyway there may be small spoiler alerts if you haven't seen the movie so without further stalling here is my first attempt at a Zootopia fan fic._

 _Chapter 1_

It had been three years since Nick P. Wilde and looked past his prejudice of prey and helped officer Judy Hopps uncover Mayor Dawn Bellwether's attempt to use the power of fear by using the Night Howlers to make the predators of Zootopia go savage.

Since then he had made it though the Zootopia Police Academy not only made it through but as the valedictorian of his class, and he's been working with the very bunny that he was a jerk to the first time they meet.

But as of lately he's been feeling a different feeling about his partner and best friend. Every day they go out to patrol or just hang out in general he can't help but see her in a different light than he used to.

The more he looks at her the more beautiful she looks which makes him feel lost since they were both of different species not to mention that he was a predator and she was prey.

But either way he can't help but feel these feelings for her. Every time he looks at her he can't help but think how beautiful and cute she is not that he would ever actually say that to her.

He wanted to tell her but he didn't know what she would say to this, plus if she didn't feel the same way which he was sure she didn't he didn't want to ruin or put any awkward strain on their friendship let alone their partnership.

So for now he just planned to keep it a secret and do everything he could to just to stay by her side whether it was as her friend or her partner.

He was sitting in the office that he shared with the bunny filling out a mountain of paperwork that was left to him by his favorite buffalo Chief Bogo. He was stuck here doing all this paperwork that chief buffalo butt stuck him but he didn't hate it as much as normal since just on the other side of the office was the very same bunny that changed his life for the better.

He leaned back looking at the clock seeing that they only had about an hour left of their shift for the day. He felt his phone vibrating in his pocket so he grabbed it to see who was texting him, it was Finnick .

It wasn't rare for Finnick to text him they still talked quite often after he quit being a con-artist he's even helped his friend out of some small issues though if his bunny partner found out about that she would not be too happy about unlocked his phone to see what Fennec wanted.

 **Yo bro what's good Victoria was asking if yall were still gonna meet up tonight.**

Crap he thought he had complete forgotten that Finnick had tried to set him up with a vixen that he had meet during some hustles. Finnick had said that she was a good female and pretty attractive. He quickly text his friend back.

 **Oh yeah I almost forgot yeah I'm still gonna pick her up ill message her now.**

He sent the message then looked over his shoulder seeing the bunny still filling out reports, she always yelled at him when he got on his phone while on duty. He then quickly opening his contacts on his phone scrolling down till he saw Victoria number.

 **Hey Victoria it's Nick sorry I didn't text you sooner about our plans tonight.**

He put his phone down and started writing another report he got halfway thought the report when his phone vibrated again.

 **It's alright Nick I understand you cops have full days, id understand if you needed to reschedule.**

He felt bad that she thinks he was busy that's why he forgot he had forgotten cause he didn't really care all that much he only took the date cause Finnick had introduced them and he thought it might help him not think about Judy as much as he already did.

He quickly responded, **No we can still meet tonight ill be at your house to pick you up at seven if that works for you that is.**

He went back to his report knowing that she would text him back rather quickly but he knew he still had to get some work in the last hour of work. His phone went off, **Thanks Nick that works out just fine with me I'll see you then :).**

"Get off your phone you dumb fox" the voice of his bunny partner startled him. He turned to see her glaring at him looking at his phone.

"Oh come on Fluff I was only on it for a little bit" he flashed her his signature smirk.

"It doesn't matter you should be doing your work when you're on duty not you're on your phone"she turned back to her own computer and continued to fill out her reports.

"Don't be like that carrots sometimes I gotta break the good boy scouts rule number one ".

He went back to filling out his own reports, "So what are you up to after work" he looked back to see his bunny partner looking at him waiting for his answer.

"I actually have a date with a vixen that Finnick is trying to hook me up with her names Victoria", he looked but at the bunny to see her reaction but she turned back to her computer as soon as her turned her ears seemed to droop which was rare for the normally energetic bunny.

"Well that's great for you have fun", she said sounding a little irritated as she continued to fill out her reports. Nick felt a devilish smirk start to spread across his muzzle, "Awww is my cutesy little bunny partner jealous that some vixen is getting to have a hot date with a stud like yours truly ".

She spun around glaring at him as she throw a pen a him;" You know I hate it when you call me cute you jerk" she just went back to filling out reports completely ignoring him.

He couldn't help but start chuckling at how she reacted to it every time he called her cute, but he couldn't help but think he saw her blushing but didn't want to push it because he thought that he just made it up.

The last hour of the day just flew by he had finished the last of the reports he had for the day. He stood up and walked over to his partner.

"So what do you have planned for the rest of the day carrots".

She simply just stood up and walked out of the office not even turning back to look at him or say anything.

He quickly grabbed his bag and left their office in hopes to catch up to her, he saw her at the reception desk saying her goodbyes to the flabby yet lovable cheetah receptionist Benjamin Clawhauser.

He got closer and called out to them," Hey Clawhauser, hey carrots".

The rabbit officer simply looked up at the cheetah saying goodbye and that she would see him tomorrow and walked off still not even looking at him.

"Oh hey Nick how's it going ", the cheetah greeting the fox officer happily "Hey Clawhauser was it me or did Judy seem upset about something", the cheetah looked at the fox then to the door the bunny had just walked out of.

"Now that you say something she didn't seem really mad and hurt about something but I can't put my claw on what it might be ".

Nick looked at the receptionist then as he did to the door his partner just walked out off, "Well I'll try to find out tomorrow but hey Clawhauser I gotta go I got plans tonight", the cheetah perked up after hearing this, the cheetah being known to be a huge gossip.

" O.M Goodness what kind of plans mister sly fox", Nick could only laugh at how exited his friend had gotten after hearing this news.

"Oh just a little date with a vixen a friend is trying to set me up with so I gotta got so I can get ready", he said his goodbyes to the excited cheetah as he left the police building making his way to his car without reliving that he past Judy's still parked cruiser with the rabbit officer still in it.

Judy sat in her cruiser her deep purple eyes glossy as tears fell she couldn't help but cry a little bit after hearing Nick telling her about his date with some vixen, when they first meet she really hated him he was being a dreaming crushing jerk to her when she first got to Zootopia and first started working for the ZPD.

But she started to warm up to him when he stuck up to Chief Bogo for her then helped her solve the night howler case even after she had been a terrible friend ,by staying the predators were just reverting to their primitive savage ways that it was a just in their DNA.

But he still helped her then even became her partner at the ZPD and over that past three she couldn't help but develop feelings for him. Even though he was a fox she looked at him and just saw one of the most handsome male she had ever meet, he was funny and snarky, he could be a real pain sometimes but that was just another thing she liked about him. She that it might be looked down on by most mammals in Zootopia, probably the world not the mention that she was a rabbit and he was a fox who by natural are supposed to be enemies.

Although she would never say any of this to him she could just see the smirk on his face and those clever things he would say to her about it. " _So you're into that predator prey stuff carrots"_ was one thought she had that he might say if she told him how she felt _._

She blushed at the thought of his devilish grin, she just loved his smile he was always so much more handsome when he smiled. But now even if he felt like that about her it didn't matter he was going on a date with another fox tonight which was better for him any way.

By this point tears where streaming down her face soaking her gray fur, she wiped the tears away trying to calm herself as she started the cruiser and pulled out of the ZPD's parking lot on her way home to cry herself to sleep thinking that she with never be with the male that she had fallen in love with.

 _Ending Author notes:_

 _I hope this is something people like when they read it and I'd love to hear everyone and anyone review or inputs on my story I plan to try and write at least a chapter a week because I know the feeling of liking a story and it not getting updated._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Nick had made it home by five thirty that gave him enough time for him to shower and change for his date with Victoria. He wasn't all that thrilled about the date to be honest, he's only going because the plans had already been made plus he was holding out hope that this would help distract him from Judy.

Whenever he was alone he couldn't help but have his mind wonder to her beautiful purple eyes or her cute pink nose.

He knows that she hates the word cute being used cause for bunnies it's more of an insult of sorts but he truly did believe she was cute.

Like the way her nose twitched when she was thinking or the way her ears perked up when she was overly happy even though her ear were almost always perked up.

He realized that he was thinking about her again like he always did it, he was almost always thinking of Judy well he didn't really mind thinking about her that beautiful little bunny was always on his mind and that's exactly why he had decided to take this date, he could admit that Victoria was a very attractive vixen and she liked to wear nice dresses often he had actually meet her twice with Finnick.

Still Judy was much more beautiful to him it didn't matter what she wore or her mood that bunny always looked stunning and he had to admit that she had things that she looked just great in, like her police uniform which hugged her in all the right places.

Nick had sat down on the couch when thinking about Judy then he realized that not only didn't he need to take a shower but he needed to take a cold shower at that. He walked into the bathroom and looked into the mirror,

"Come on Wilde pull yourself together you can't be thinking of your partner like that you got a date to get ready for ",he sighed knowing that he much rather be preparing for a date with Judy instead but he knew that would never happen.

He started the shower and got in getting ready to go get Victoria.

Judy had arrived at her apartment at about five thirty her eyes still glossy ,she had held back crying on the drive home since that could have caused her to crash but now that she was in her terrible apartment she just let go not caring anymore all the tear started to stream down her face.

She looked over at her desk as she cried and saw the pictures she had up the first was of her and her parents on her graduation day from the police academy her parents had been so proud of her that day, the next picture was of her and Nick on his graduation day she had to admit that he look so handsome in his police uniform, and she would be lying if she had said that hadn't caught herself letting her eyes daft downward seeing the outline of his member in his jeans.

Which the first time she saw the outline of his member she could only remember how big it looked though his pants.

The last picture was of her and Nick again that had been taken at Nick's friend Fast the sloth's wedding they had attended it together and she just couldn't help but remember how amazingly handsome he was that night.

Judy had realized that she had moved her paw into her pants feeling that her underwear had gotten wet thinking about. She quickly removed her paw.

"Now's not the time the do the thinking about Nick" she looked back at the pictures of her and Nick which made her eyes water again knowing that she couldn't be with him especially since he is going on a date with a vixen tonight, she could feel her heart breaking just thinking about him falling in love with the other fox and not her.

Her eyes started to water again as she started cry all over again. Then out of nowhere her phone started to ring she picked it up to see that it was her mother furtiming her.

She wiped the tears from her face and answered her mother call.

"Oh hey mom how are you", she was a little happy to see her mother's face.

" Hi Sweetheart I'm good how are you " her mother was always happy to talk to her eldest daughter well her mom always had time for all of her 276 children ."

Oh I'm doing just fine mom had a slow day in the office today it was pretty quiet", her mother looked as though she was going to say something but just looked at her daughters face for a little bit then finally responded.

"Ok Judy what's wrong sweetheart I can see your ears are dropping and your eyes are red from crying, tell me what going on Hun", her mother always knew when something was wrong with her it never failed.

"It's nothing mom I'm just fine", she gave her mom a weak smile but that wasn't enough to fool her mom, "come on sweetheart tell me what's wrong, is it boy issues?"

Judy looked at her mom with a blank face technically her mom was right it was guy problems but she couldn't tell her mom that she was crying over that fact the male she has feelings for right now is Nick .

She had told her mom all about Nick past and her mom wasn't to please with her being around him she had lightened up about ever since he had became a cop and turned his life around but that didn't help that fact that her parents didn't really care for predators in the first places especially foxes.

She also didn't know how her mom felt about interspecies relationships since it had never been brought up at home when she was younger.

"Sweetheart are you gonna talk to me about it?"

Judy's eyes started to water again " I can't say mom it's not something I can talk to you or anyone about" her mom looked very sad that she had said that to her let alone that she was watching her daughter break down and cry on the phone and couldn't do anything to consult her.

" Hun I'm your mother you can always talk to me I'm here for you and ill always love you so please just tell me what's wrong", Judy wiped her tears and took a deep breath realizing that her mom was right. "

Ok mom I love and trust you please don't think any different of me" her mom looked very worried after she said that butt only nodded prompted for her to keep talking.

" Mom you know Nick Wilde my partner on the force" her mother only nodded not saying a word. " These last few years as we have been working together I couldn't help it but I've fallen in love with him " her eyes watering even more her mother only gasped but still nodded for her to continue.

" I know it's odd he's a predator and I'm prey not to mention not only is he a predator but he's a fox and foxes and rabbits are naturally opposites but I can't help it I just can't help but have these feelings for him".

She was now crying much harder for one thing she was again thinking about how she can't be with Nick the male she loved and two she was worried what her mother thought of her.

They both stayed silent for what seemed like forever then her mom finally breathed in and started to speak," So why are you crying sweetheart what's wrong".

Judy was at a loss for words her mother had just completely gone over the fact that she said she was in love with a fox and still was asking what was wrong like it was completely normal like this was an everyday problem for her.

"Mom did you even hear what I said I just told you I was in love with a fox are you ok with that?" Her mother simply looked at her for a brief moment then finally spoke."

Hun I may be a little indifferent about it being a fox but as I told you I'm your mother I will always love you and be here for you as far as I'm concerned if you love him you love him love is love you don't choose who fall for it just happened so tell why are you crying, did he hurt you ".

Judy was crying even more now with the knowledge that her mother was ok with her loving Nick and supported it to some extent ,she took a breath to calm herself so that she could finish talking to her mother.

" No mom nick would never hurt me on purpose I'm crying cause he's going on a date tonight with another fox and I mean I knew that it would happen eventually but I didn't think it would hurt this much, I knew that I could never be his mate but I was holding out hope that maybe just maybe I could be with him".

Her mother looked at her with a soft motherly look and spoke softly " it's ok sweetheart don't give up hope just yet you never know you still might have a chance to be with him just talk to him so that he know how you feel."

Judy just looked at her mother on the phone and she was so happy that her mom was encouraging her to still try and go for it, " thank you mom so much I feel a lot better so much better in fact ".

Judy gave a weak but sincere smile, her mother simply smiled back.

" Of course Hun ill always be here for you, alright sweetheart I have to go start dinner I love you so much ill talk to you soon" Her mother and her smiled as she could hear a couple for her siblings wining about how hungry they were. Judy was just about to hang up when her mother called out to her "Oh wait Judy "she looked at her mother who was grinning.

"Let's keep this from your father for now ok ", Judy simply laughed and nodded, "I had planned on that one mom, I love you mom and ill talk t you soon" they said their goodbyes and hung up.

Judy lay back on her bed she was glad her noisy nosey next door neighbors were not home or they would have heard that whole conversation. Now that she finally calmed down and had stopped crying her eyes puffy and red and her little pink nose running she rolled over and looked at the pictures of Nick she had and just let her mind drift.

Nick had finished his shower and was trying to pick what he was going to wear , he really wasn't trying to impress Victoria but he didn't want to go to a date looking like a slob even if he was only going to get his mind off Judy.

So he finally decided on a black button up shirt and a nice pair of jeans and decided to wear a white tie to put it all together. Most mammals he meet all told him his ties were stupid or ugly even Fennec did sometimes, but he wasn't gonna let that stop him from wearing them.

The one mammal who didn't make fun his ties was his favorite rabbit officer Judy which just make his feelings for her stronger cause she was always supporting his decisions like wearing his ties or when they were on a stakeout she would joke with which most mammal he tried to joke with just brushed it off or got angry with him.

Judy had gotten angry with some of the time when he joked around with her but most the time she just joked right back at him.

He finished getting dressed pushing the thoughts of his bunny partner to the back of his mind not wanting to think about while on his date, he looked at the clock seeing the it was six fifteen he grabbed his wallet and keys and headed out of his apartment to go get Victoria.

It took him about twenty minutes to get to Victoria's apartment, he pulled up and parked in the parking lot then went up to her apartment it was on the third floor of the building.

When he got to the door he took a deep breathe calming himself for the night ahead, it's not that he was nervous he just wanted to make a good night for her even if he had not intentions of making a relationship out of this. He finally knocked on the door then stood there waiting for her to answer, he heard her yell from inside," Just me one minute Nick all be right there", he could hear her paw steps running across the apartment.

While he waited he pulled his phone out and opened his pictures going thought just to see if there were any he wanted to delete, he deleted plenty of selfies that he had taken unless they were ones with Judy in them, he found himself lingering on one picture in particular.

It had been a picture he took with Judy at his friend Flash's wedding, god he remembered that wedding it was so slow but Flash was his pal so of course he went.

He also remembered how stunning Judy looked in her black dress that contrasted to her light gray fur so perfectly, she was so beautiful that night and not to mention the dress hugged her small bunny frame rather nicely, Nick didn't think of himself as to overly perverted but he did know that he did like seeing that little bunny's rear it was very nice.

The door to Victoria's apartment finally opened and she stepped out, he quickly locked his phone returning it to his pocket turning to see the beautiful vixen locking her apartment ready to go. He looked her up and down she had picked a simple black Auchan-Ai dress with a pair of one inch black heels the dress going with her white fur beautifully. The only jewelry she was wearing was a very stunning and obviously expensive bracelet, he simply whistled.

" You look great Victoria like really great I didn't know I was going on the town with such a beautiful fox like yourself", he flashed her a flirty grin. Her white fur of her face was dyed a bright red from his compliment, she looked him over.

" Thank you Nick you look great yourself guess I must a pretty lucky gal to be able to have you for the night" Nick grinned at her statement. They got down to his car and he opened the door for her," Let's get this night started shall we" he smiled as he closed the door when she was in.

He may have been a con-artist most of his live and never really tried to keep a relationship but he did know how to treat a lady and be a gentleman, he then entered the driver's side of the car starting the engine and pulling out of the parking lot. He looked over to the vixen in his car .

" I was thinking we could go get something to eat and possibly see a movie after that does that sound good to you". She looked surprised at hearing the plans he had just told her.

" Oh wow you planned a lot more than I thought you would have I'm such a lucky fox aren't I "she gave him a cute and flirtatious smile. He returned her smile as he stopped at the red light," You sure are a pretty lucky fox aren't you I mean you get to spend your night with me so very lucky indeed."

This made her giggle, they made small talk on the way to the restaurant she asked questions about what it was like to be a cop let alone the first fox officer, he had told her it was hard at first since no one took him seriously since he was fox but his bunny partner and made it easier for him to get thought the work especially.

She looked irritated when he had brought up the rabbit officer but he only saw it out of the corner of his eye but he didn't say anything about not really thinking it was much.

He had found out that she worked as supervising receptionist for a massage parlor and that she's been working there for the last five or six years and she said that she just love being a receptionist cause she loved talk to all the different mammals that come in day in and day out.

They pulled into the parking lot of a small but very nice restaurant, he parked the car and got out walked around that car to let Victoria out of the car like a gentleman should.

" Oh why thank mister fox" she gave a sweet smile as she stepped out of the car, he closed the door as he felt his phone go off in his pocket. He locked his car and pulled out his phone to see who texting was you at this time….. It was Judy!

He had no Idea why Judy would be texting him right now of all times, but if she was it must have been something important. He unlocked his phone to read the text that his partner had randomly sent him .

 **Hey Nick I just wanted to apologize for how I ignored you at the end of our shift I didn't mean to be so horrible to you, I hope you will forgive me for it.**

Nick was at a loss for words as he read this not excepting something like this for Judy, she was always that sincere about what she said but he has never been this caring since the time under the bridge after the press conference when they caught Mayor Loinheart when she came to apologizing for what she had said which hurt to hear her say.

His eyes glossed over a little which was rare for him he normally keep his emotions in check, he quickly wiped his eyes checking to see and make sure Victoria didn't see him.

They had reached the door of the restaurant, he reached out and opened the door for the vixen. What he didn't know was that the vixen had seen him looking at his phone so intently but hadn't seen his eyes watering. She wanted to know why she was not the center his of attention, she did not like it.

Judy could not believe that she actually sent that text to Nick, she only wrote to think out what she wanted to tell him how felt she didn't want him to be angry with her but she knew he was on a date with another fox and here she was sending him this emotional message but she also was happy cause she was able to show some of her smaller feelings for Nick.

After her talk with her mom she decided that she would work to try and tell Nick how she truly felt about him, and no matter what happened even if he didn't want to talk to her or he fell in love with this vixen she would still want to be by his side even if she could not be with him but only be his partner.

She was still trying to calm herself down after sending when her phone vibrated in her paws. She was so surprised to see that it was nick who had texted her back. That was unexpected seeing as he was on a date or at least should be.

 **Oh you bunnies you're so emotional, I'm not mad at you Carrots its ok.**

Her eyes started to water seeing what he had said to her just made her so happy, to hear well read that at least that was good enough for her.

Nick had quickly responded to Judy making sure to not let Victoria see him texting, they had gotten in and been seated at a table, their waitress was a young antelope.

"Hello my name is Jackie I will be your sever tonight, what can I get for you two drink to start with". Victoria looked at the waitresses, "I would like a water with lemon please ", she said with a smile.

Nick looked up "I will have a water as well" .The young waitress said she would be right back with the drinks and be back to take their order.

Victoria had seen Nick on his phone and although she didn't like that fact that all his at attention was not on her he seemed to be done on his phone and seemed to be giving her all of the attention she wanted.

She had been looking at him from her menu watching him go over his own menu. Nick had looked up seeing Victoria had been looking at him, he smirked seeing her looking at him.

" I know I am pretty attractive but you don't have to stare at me". Victoria giggled at his flirtatious banter.

" Victoria have you picked what your wanting to eat", she looked at him he had turned his attention back to his menu as he asked her his question.

"Yeah I'm just gonna get a nice cricket salad, I've been here before they have really nice salads". Nick looked up and started thinking that a salad sounded actually pretty good,"Then maybe ill just get one too if you recommend it so highly". He grinned at her she looked surprised that he was getting it just because she had said it was good.

The waitress had returned some time later with their waters and took their orders. They ate while making small talk for the time being. Nick could admit that things were going ok, Victoria was funny and she was interesting , but no matter how hard he tried he couldn't seemed to stay interested in what she was saying.

His mind just came drifting to the text Judy had sent him when they had first arrived; he stood and left to go use the restroom. When Nick had left for the restroom he had left his phone sitting on the table, Victoria reached across and grabbed she had watched him put in his password so she opened the phone.

Victoria didn't normally look though guys phones that she just meet but she had , had her eyes on Nick for some time now ever since she meet him when he was with Finnick three month again and she to make him hers.

She unlocked his phone and opened his messages seeing that the last message had been from Judy Hopps that rabbit officer in the ZPD, she did not like that he was talking to her on their date plus there are rumors going around that they are in a interspecies relationship but he couldn't like that rabbit not when he had a fox like her so she didn't have anything to worry about it, see could see Nick coming back from the restroom.

She opened the messaging settings hit a few buttons then returned the phone to its place just in time for him to sit down.

She was gonna make Nick hers…

 **Phone settings. Block Contact" Judy Hopps" …. "Yes"….. Contact Blocked**

 _Author's Notes_

 _Thank you to all the people who read the first chapter and those who favorite it and are following my story, I hope chapter will keep you reading and bring more to read. I wanted to make my OC the fox Victoria have a good amount of back story but it's still all about Nick and those who gave reviews thank you for your input Im new to writing so i know that there will be many flaws and I will try to make a better story so please bear with my ameutreic writing, and if you liked the story Thanks for reading_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Nick and Victoria had finished their meal having been very satisfied with how it tasted, Nick had paid the bill and they were now on their way out of the door. They got to his car and got in ready to finish the night off by going and seeing a movie at the theater.

"Hey Nick we don't have to go to the theater if you don't want to go ". Victoria looked over at Nick seeing that he was giving her a questioning look.

"Is there some issue with the date, are things not going the way you want them to ", Nick wasn't all that worried about making a relationship out of this or anything but he did at least want to make the night enjoyable of the vixen.

Victoria had taken a claw file and was filing down her claws." Oh no it's not that Nick it's just you seem distracted about something it must be something to do with work you are a cop after all ." She just smiled at the tod.

Nick didn't want to admit it but he was distracted about something but it wasn't about work. He was still thinking about the text that Judy had sent him it was so out of the blue for her to sent it and it just caught him off guard . He did not know that he was letting it show that he was thinking about something else.

He felt bad for making Victoria feel like he was not paying attention. Yes he was thinking about Judy but he was still on a date with Victoria so for now at least he had to get Judy out of his head, however hard that may be and focus and show the vixen that he was with right now a good night.

"Well Victoria if you'd rather be taken home I can take you home" he looked over to see her reaction as he brought the car to a stop at a red light. The vixen seemed to be thinking on the question he had just asked.

She looked over to the tod," I think tonight is over but you can make it up to me and watch a movie on a date night number two"

Nick was lost he hadn't even expected there to be a second date, he wasn't terrible on the date tonight but he was not good either he did not really try to make the date extraordinary or anything just an ok date. Noticing that the female fox had been watching him since she made her comment waiting for his answer. Nick did not know what to say and he knew but would never admit it but his heart only had room for Judy. He knew this was a little odd of him but he did not care, but it did not help the fact that he could not be with her.

He thought to himself if he could not be with Judy the best course of action would be to for him to pursue this with Victoria at least for now, given the fact that Victoria was great mate material. A horn started blaring from behind their car, the light had turned green so nick moved forward to make the horn stop. Nick could see out of the corner of his eye that Victoria was still looking at him waiting for his answer to her invitation to a second date.

"A second date could be fun, since I do owe you a movie and I'm not a fox who likes owing mammals things", the vixen only smiled at his response to her offer, Nick noticed that she seemed very pleased that he had agreed to have a second date with her.

Victoria grinned thinking that if the tod had agreed to the date then she was on a fast track to making him hers and all hers. She didn't have to think about that bunny anymore because there was no way that she was any kind of threat to her in terms of making the tod her mate. She would make him fall for her it was only a matter of time.

Judy woke up with a startle to the slamming of a door, realizing that it was just her noisy next door neighbors returning home from wherever they had been. They were the biggest reason she wanted to move out of her apartment. The doe looked over at the alarm clock she kept on the window sill, the bright numbers read nine thirty.

Judy had fallen asleep after she sent the text to Nick, she had been exhausted from a day of paperwork and emotionally exhausted from her talk with her mother and thinking about Nick. She can admit that she thought about the fox quite often but this time it was different, she could not help but feel torn on the inside knowing that Nick was on a date therefore making him that much more out of reach of her in a romantic way.

She didn't know if Nick was still on his date or if he had made it home already, she was debating if she should try texting him again or not. Both the officers had the day off tomorrow and she wanted to ask him if he was free to hang out some time maybe even get lunch. The rabbit finally decided that against her better judgment that she probably should not text him right now and that she would try in the morning.

Judy rolled over in her bed her mind instantly making her think about her fox partner, she was wondering if he still was on his date or if he had made it home and was asleep, but she knew that Nick was a mammal who stayed up late most nights seeing as how red foxes were nocturnal. She pulled the blanket closer and closed her eyes waiting to fall asleep, she didn't want to keep thinking about Nick well at least for now he had been on her mind for enough today.

With that last thought the rabbit was ready to fall back to sleep when she heard her neighbors start yelling at each other to shut up, this arguing had keep her up on many occasions but tonight she was so tired that it seemed that not even their yelling was going to keep her up.

Nick parked the car on the curb just across the street from Victoria's apartment, seeing as the parking lot was full. Nick always hating crossing streets at night if there were no cross walks. It all steamed from a fear that he gained during his days as a con artist, he had almost been run over a total of three times two of them in the drivers defense just hadn't seen him since it was dark. Although the third time the driver had tried to hit him, he had heard the driver yell some light profanity along with specieist as the car swerved and tried to run him down. He had lucky jumped out of the way just in time.

He had let Victoria out of the car and after locking it they were on their way across the street to the vixen's apartment. Nick saw out of the corner of his eye that Victoria kept looking over at him as they walked.

"Take a picture it will last you longer ", only seconds after he had said what he thought to be one of the cheesiest and most cliché things to say, did he see a flash of a camera looking over to see the female fox with a wide grin.

"I guess I will have to take you up on your generous offer of a photo Mr. Wilde", the vixen laughed at Nick's blank face. "Why do you look so lost Nick you said to take a picture"?

"While I do know I am rather attractive and it's hard to resist this great looks "Nick waving his paw gesturing all over with a grin.

"I did not expect you to take such a cheesy line like that so serious", the tod was at a loss for words that she had taken his picture so suddenly over a dumb joke like that.

"Well if I am giving the opportunity to get a picture of an attractive tod like yourself ,then it would quite a waste not to take it", the female gave him what he thought to be a rather suggestive smile. They had finally reached the door to Victoria's apartment, as she looked though her black clutch bag to receive her key and unlocked her door.

"Well Nick I had a real fun night tonight we can talk later about when we will make our next date night "the vixen gave the tod a sly wink.

She opened the door to the apartment turning to the tod she quickly leaned in and gave the tod a quick kiss on the side of his muzzle before swiftly turning on her hind paws and entering her apartment only turning back to say goodnight.

Nick could just barely see the deep red blush on her elegant white fur as she shut the door behind her. He stood there lost and dumbfounded, he was caught completely off guard, he didn't really know when but he had placed his paw where he had received the kiss.

Victoria watched Nick out of the peephole in the door, she saw that he was still standing there dumbfounded with his paw on his muzzle staring at the door to her apartment. She was very satisfied with his reaction it was just a sign that he would want more and she would exploit that and make him her mate.

 _The Next Day_

Judy had woken up at five in the morning like she did every day, she was out for her morning run. The doe preferred running in the early morning since there were less mammals out which allowed her to run that much longer.

The rabbit officer was able to run a good five miles today before the city started to wake up and all the mammals started preparing for their days. She was feeling relived that she had the day off today which was rare for her since she loved her job, but the last few days Chief Bogo had placed her and her partner on paper detail. This was a much better job than a meter maid but it was extremely boring and she hated doing.

After returning to her apartment and showering Judy picked up her phone to check for any notifications from any of the social media she used. She then decided that she would send Nick a text to see if he was doing anything with his day off, in hopes that he would not have plans. After she had sent the text she picked up the book that she keep on her nightstand and began to read, knowing that she wouldn't get to far seeing as Nick normally responded quite fast given if he was awake he might have slept in she had no idea what time he might have gotten home last night.

Just thinking about Nick having a date the previous night made Judy's chest hurt. It hurt her to think that he was with some other female but then again it wasn't as though she had any rights to him or anything, but it still hurt all the same. She had put her book down now thinking about what it would be like to be on a date with the sliver tongued tod.

She wondered if he would act like least of a jerk and make less snarky quips to everything she had to say, but as she thought about it she would actually be rather sad seeing as how those actions of his were one of the things she loved about him. Though she would never tell him that he would just take that as an excuse to be even more obnoxious but that's what made the fox who he was.

Judy had realized that she had sent the text to her partner about thirty minutes ago, she looked to her clock seeing that it read ten thirty normally the fox was up by now and would have seen her message and replied to her. Maybe she would try calling him but she would wait just in case he was still asleep.

Nick had woken up at about nine, when he woke up he tried to just roll back over and get more sleep since he had the day off with no plans though he could not seem to fall back to sleep so he got up instead and turned on the news to see what was going on today. He sat there watching the news for about an hour and half the events of last night's date still on his mind. Well not so much as the whole night but the end.

He wasn't going to linger on it to much that was just a way for her to show that she had a good time so that's a good thing at least. Nick decided that he was going see that Judy was up too since they both were off today. He grabbed his phone and started to text her then he got a fun idea, he got up and grabbed his keys and wallet. The tod had decided that he would just show up and the bunny's apartment and surprise her. He had turned off his television and was on the way to the door, when he opened the door he saw a muzzle of white fur standing outside his apartment.

"Hey Nick, how are you"

 _Author notes_

 _Thank you to those of you who are reading and liking the story so far, I'm still working on my writing skills to make the story better. There's going to be more drama to come I hope you readers like what happens._


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Victoria what are you doing here"?

Nick was astonished to see the arctic vixen at his apartment unannounced, he also found it a bit strange that she was there seeing as he didn't tell her where he lived. The he thought it's possible that she just asked Finnick and got his address through him. Either way it was a little odd that she had just shown up.

"Oh I was just in the neighborhood so I decided to drop by and see if you wanted to do something", the female had a wide grin across her muzzle showing her fangs. She had thought that if she just showed up he would be jumping for joy to see her, which he should be since she was so amazing. She looked at Nick waiting for his response to her offer, but the look on his face made it seem like he was not happy to see her.

"Is something the matter Nicholas, you don't seem all that excited to see me. Was this a bad time"

The reynard finally opened his mouth to answer the vixen that was still in front of him. He didn't know why she wanted to hang out with him so quickly since they just had their date last night, he had nothing against the female but today he wanted to try and hang out with a certain rabbit.

"I'm sorry Victoria I already have plans today ", he knew that was a lie since he hadn't actually talked to Judy yet to see if she had plans. He looked at the female to see what her reaction was to his response thinking she might be angry with him for turning her down, but to his relief she looked fine.

"Why do you look so worried Nick I just asked if you wanted to hang out not to marry me or anything, plus I did kind of show up out of nowhere. So it's not a big deal or anything we can try some other time", she gave to tod a bright smile as she turned on her paws and padded away leaving Nick standing in his doorway lost.

After Victoria was gone Nick exited his apartment and locked the door ready to go his see best rabbit friend. He left the apartment building crossed the parking lot getting in his car ready to leave, not knowing that he had passed the vixen that he just spoke with in her own car watching him.

Victoria did not like to be told no, well he hadn't really said no but he didn't say yes either she watched as he got in his car and started to drive off. She started her own car and left the lot staying a few feet behind so as not to be suspicious. She was gonna find out what plans were more important than spending time with her.

Luckily the for Nick the drive to Judy's apartment wasn't that long of a drive and today the drive was good for there wasn't much traffic out making the drive go smoothly. The tod love to drive but he absolutely hated traffic that was the same for most mammals but it always just put him on edge when he was stuck in a jam. Judy always liked to make fun of him for it which he just blow off or made a witty come back too thought most the time this earned him a kick or a punch from the rabbit officer.

Nick reached Judy's apartment building and parked heading up to the bunny's apartment, he got up to the doe's apartment. The tod could hear could hear his partner's neighbors arguing, he thought that one of these days he was going to fine them for disturbing the peace by yelling so damn much.

He shook his head ignoring the yelling pair then he knocked lightly on the door then waited he didn't hear any movement after waiting a few minutes he knocked again louder this time this time he heard a slightly loud slam followed by hearing his partner cursing.

"Oh fuck "Judy yelled as she rolled off her bed and hit the floor, someone had startled her awake which made her fall off her bed. Another loud knocked shook the door in its frame.

"Alright give me a damn second", the rabbit office got up rubbing her shoulder which was the only thing that hurt when she fell. As she got to the door she reached on the tips of her hind paws to look though the peephole to see who was banging on the door, to her surprise it was Nick. She saw though the hole that the fox was grinning.

"Come on carrots I know you're at the door open up" the reynard spoke from the other side of the door. Judy rolled her eyes then unlocked the door and opened it look up at the fox. When her eyes meet his, a slight red blush went across her gray fur, she also noticed that the fox's fur was even more red than usual.

"Hey carrots not that I'm not enjoying the view because it is pretty great but…" the tod said while giving a rather suggestive grin. Judy was lost what he meant by view then she looked down and realized that she was only in her sports bra and panties, the fox had a grin across his muzzle as he looked her up and down. Her face turned bright red as she slammed the door on the fox to put on some clothes.

" God your such a jerk sometimes you know that right you ass " she was fuming knowing that the fox had just stared at her with her attire like that but it also made her heart flutter for the fact that he was checking her out. She shook her head she was over thinking it her was just looking at her like that to pick on her, there's no way he was interested in her body.

Nick was standing outside the door waiting for Judy to finish getting dressed which he was glad since it gave him the time to calm down, his foxhood was standing at attention. The tod was trying to put his mind on other things so as to calm down before the rabbit was done changing. He started thinking of the yoga instructing elephant at the naturist club which quickly calmed down enough so that he could face the rabbit. Thank goodness because as soon as he had calmed down Judy had opened the door. She had put on a green flannel shirt and a pair of blue jeans, which the fox had to admit hugged her legs nicely.

"You wanna come in Slick" the bunny's face was still beat red from embarrassment. She welcomed him into her apartment and closed the door behind him as she crossed the room and sat down at her desk as the reynard sat sown on her bed. "So what brings you here Nick?"The rabbit was happy to see him but she didn't expect to see him since he hadn't responded to her text from earlier.

" Oh not much Carrots " the tod started scratching the back of his neck a slight blush spread across his muzzle " I was wondering if you wanted to hang out today , unless you had plans already which is cool". Nick's paw was still on the back of his neck after he was done he was looking around the room trying not to make eye contact with the rabbit officer.

"Well lucky for you, you dumb fox I don't have any plans today so I'd be more than happy to join you for a day out" the doe smiled at the reynard across from her who was obviously nervous but she couldn't tell why. The fox looked up and smiled at her seemly very happy that she had agreed.

"Then what are we still doing here lets go" Nick shoot up off the bed grabbing her paw pulling her out of her chair.

"Awww that's so sweet the fox is asking the bunny out on a date" "Shut up your ruining their moment" The fox and rabbit both blushed as the listened to the antelopes argue.

"Hold on Nick let me grab my things" the rabbit turned around grabbing her phone and keys. They exited the apartment locking the door behind them, ready for their day out. The rabbit's muzzle was still red, she looked at her paw seeing that her paw was still in the Foxe's. The rabbit liked the feeling of her smaller paw in her partner's bigger paw.

They got into Nick's car and pulled out of the parking lot," So Nick what are the plans for us today " Judy had looked over seeing nick putting his sunglasses on.

"I will be honest with you Carrots I didn't really have any plans for us I thought we would just do stuff that comes to mind" the reynard looked over smiling at her. She just looked at the fox is was not that odd that he did that , it was something that he did often just showed up to hang out of nowhere.

"Well at least let's get something to eat I'm starving, but it looks like I forgot my wallet "the rabbit looked at the fox with wide eyes while rubbing her stomach. Nick starting laughing his eyes watering as he grabbed his side while laughing harder.

"Oh holy crap Carrots, you sly bunny" Nick was trying to catch his breath after laughing so hard. The rabbit started glaring at the fox.

"Well at least I'm not a dumb fox who is paying for lunch. " It was the rabbit's turn to laugh at the face that Nick had made to her comment. It was a mix of wanting to laugh but also trying to glare at her which just made one hilarious face.

They got in to Nick's car and drove away from the apartment looking for any good places to eat somewhere close. They finally decided on a small family diner that their friend Clawhauser actually had recommended to them, staying that it would make a great date spot for them. Both the officers had blushed yelling at the cheetah that they weren't a couple they were just partners, though both of them wanted to be more than that.

They had gone in and started to look over the menu to see what looked good. They were both silent for some time as they searched over all the choices. A waiter had came up and asked for their drinks both choosing to drink water.

Judy had started to think back on what their cheetah friend had said she knew that they were only out as friends just to hang. She just couldn't take her mind away from the thought of this as a date, she wanted it to be one and couldn't stop her from thinking it would be nice.

"So anything looking good to you Carrots" the foxes voice pulling the rabbit out of her thoughts to look up and over to the reynard that was sitting across from her. She hadn't said anything for a moment and just looked him mind still somewhat on the thought of a date with her fox partner, she couldn't help but think that he was handsome.

"Well other than me Carrots ", the fox grinned at her as she realized that she had been staring at him since he asked her his question.

"You might only barely have enough to afford it but you wouldn't be able to handle it" He was still grinning at her as she felt her face start to heat up from blushing. He was still grinning at her when she thought of a way to play back. It wasn't rare that they would joke around and flirt when they were alone of on stake outs.

The rabbit gave the fox a flirtatious grin and placed her paw on his, "Oh you sly fox do you think you have what it takes handle all of this" her ears perking up as she wagged her eyebrows at the fox. The places his paw on her forearm lightly stroking her arm and looked into her eyes.

She looked him back in the eyes noticing how beautiful his emerald green eyes were. She watched as he leaned in a little across the table still petting her arm and looking into her eyes. Her mind started racing as she blushed even harder.

Her mind settling on the thought that he might kiss her, though she would probably welcome it however she didn't think the other mammals that were in the diner would care to see that. Most animals despised interspecies relationship much less predator prey relations.

Nick was looking into Judy's beautiful amethyst eyes as her stroked her as he moved closer trying to see the moment the rabbit broke her confidence in flirting with him. He quickly thought about kissing her right then and there but he didn't know what repercussions would come of that and he didn't want too.

Both the mammals were pulled from their thoughts and let go over each other when they waiter returned with their water and asked them if they were ready to order. Both of the officers looked at the waiter who was making quite obvious that he felt awkward from seeing their display. They ordered to have him leave Judy getting a carrot salad and Nick getting a fish sandwich and fries.

"So carrots do you have anything that you want to do or you just wanting to go with the flow and see what happens" the fox took a sip of his water.

"I think going with the flow could be fun, it's not like I had any other plans" the bunny smiled at her friend. The rabbit heard her friend's phone start to vibrate but watched as he just ignored it looking at her. Then she realized that he was looking at her with soft eyes and a small smile. Seeing him smile like that while looking at her made her blush not knowing what he was thinking about her.

"You see something you like Slick "the bunny grinned at the fox as he blinked a couple times having finally stopped staring at her.

"Oh it's quite possible I mean I am looking at a cute little bunny" the fox gave her a toothy grin knowing all too well that she hated being called cute since it was mostly used as a way to bring down rabbits, she gave the fox a hard kick to the shin. Having been satisfied with the pained look she gave him she took a drink of her water.

"You know I hate being called cute Nick" now that his leg was better he had started to laugh, he always laughed at how mad she would get when he used those kinds of words to her. The waiter had returned with their food looking nervous as he walked over like he was prepared to see another awkward situation.

They both started eating staying silent at first then after about three minutes Nick had told had told her a really funny joke that made crack up till she had trouble breathing. A few minutes later they heard a familiar squeal that they had both come to know all too well. They turned to see a certain flabby cheetah running over to their table.

"O.M Goodness you two really are using this restaurant to go on a date. You guys make a cuter couple than I thought you would" their friend Clawhauser was talking in his high pitched happy voice that he normally reserved for Gazelle and jumped around for joy seeing the two together. Out of the corner of her eye she saw the fox grin obviously getting an evil thought in that slick mind of his. He placed his paw over her's which gained him a gasp from both the rabbit and the cheetah alike.

"We sure are on a hot date Clawhauser and you're kind of killing the mood" the fox was still smirking seeing as both the cheetah and bunny muzzles turned a shade of red from what he said. This made him start laughing uncontrollably.

The rabbit gave the fox a stern glare which made him stop laughing as soon as he saw it. "No Clawhauser we are not on a date we are just out as friends' just friends" Judy stood up trying to convince the cheetah but she couldn't help but look at the fox from the corner of her eye, she was confused by the look on his face. He looked oddly sad like he was depressed that she said they were only friends but that couldn't be right. There's no way he could be thinking that.

The cheetah said his goodbyes to the two as he went to the counter to pick up his order leaving the restaurant. The two had returned to eating their meal in silence. Judy looked up from her salad to look at the fox that was looking out the window with a fry hanging out his mouth with a sullen look on his face.

"Hey slick that fry treating you right what's with the look "the bunny chuckled at her own joke as the fox slowly looked over at her while eating the fry. His face only changing a little as he picked up some more fries.

"What look I'm fine there's nothing wrong with me". The fox chuckled nervously as he took that last bite of his sandwich not looking up at the bunny across the table from him. Judy didn't understand what was wrong with him he was just fine before Clawhauser had shown up and now he just seemed lost and sad about something.

The two mammals had finished their meal and paid their bill and left the restaurant, now sitting in the fox's car trying getting ready to find something else to do with their time being that it was now one in the afternoon. The bunny cop heard her friend's phone start vibrating after for the sixth time since they had made it to the restaurant, still he didn't even look at it let alone take it out of his pocket.

"Hey Nick are you gonna answer your phone what if it's important you may need to know something" The fox looked at her and sighed taking his phone out and looking to see who had called him. His eyes widened a bit when he saw that he had missed a couple calls and texts from Victoria and Fennec.

He didn't really want to talk to Victoria right know seeing as he was with Judy, not like it mattered he thought thinking back to what she had said to Clawhauser. He felt at little sting in his chest he knew that being with the bunny who never happen but it still hurt him some knowing that.

He felt the smaller mammal's paw rest on his own, he looked down at his paw seeing her light grey fur mix in with his bight orange fur. It had surprised him when she had grabbed his paw he then looked up and over to the rabbit who was wearing a rather concerned look on her face.

"Nick what's wrong is everything ok, i...is it bad news" the rabbit looked sad for her friend, worried that whatever the phone calls and texts had said was something bad for him. Seeing that his eyes had even watered a little bit after looking at that phone. She wanted to be there and comfort him if she could, she hated seeing him sad which was rare. When he had helped her with the night howler case he had shared a traumatic event that happened in his childhood which had caused him to be the fox he was when she had met him. Just adhering to what society had seen a fox to be so that's what he became but this had changed since his time in the academy and his time on the force with her.

Though even still after all that change he still keep his emotions to himself for the most part not letting others see when he was hurting, but this time he hadn't. Small tears had streamed down his muzzle but he quickly wiped them away effectively pulling his paw from her's, this hurt her a little.

"No its ok Fluff I'm all good nothing to worry about " He gave his friend a weak smile while turning the key and starting the car pulling out of the parking lot and driving down the road. " So carrots what you want to do now" as he says this the rabbit's phone starts to ring, she looked at him and he gave her a small nod as she answered the phone.

The rabbit was on the phone only for a short amount of time then hung up. "Hey slick let's stop by and say hi to Fru Fru and Mr. Big I haven't seen my godchild in forever." The fox simply shrugged as he took the turn he knew he needed to get to Tundra Town to go see the shrew family. They had reached the home of the crime boss, Judy going in and saying hello to the crime boss before quickly going to see her friend and her godchild. Nick simply went in and said hello to Mr. Big and Koslov and waited in the room with his former boss. Judy was playing with little Judy and talking to Fru Fru.

"So girl I see you and Nick are out on a date ", the little shrew giggled and the rabbit when her face turned bright red from a deep blush. Fru Fru had been the only person other than her mother that she had told about how she felt about Nick it had shocked her friend at first saying that she couldn't believe the bunny officer was into predator prey relationships. After some time the shrew had said she was happy for her and that she was rooting for the bunny.

" No I wish it were like that girl but he actually is seeing someone he went out with her last night….." the bunny grew a very depressed look while talking. "She is a fox so... ", the bunny's eyes glossed over thinking about Nick going on a date with this vixen.

"Oh it's ok girl you can still win him over you just gotta get in there some him that your better for him than some other fox chick she doesn't have anything on you, make that fox yours girl" the tiny shrew had put her paw on her friend's trying to comfort her and calm her down.

" Thanks Fru Fru that really making me feel better and you know what you're right, I am gonna try harder to make Nick know how I feel. Right after I finish playing with my favorite godchild thought" The rabbit smiled and keep playing with the baby and continuing to talk to her friend.

The two had finally said goodbye to the crime boss and his daughter leaving in the car realizing that they had been there for a while seeing as it was now seven at night. Being in Tundra Town at night made it twice as cold as normal so they quickly got in the car turning it on for the heater to start.

"Sorry Nick I didn't mean for us to stay here so long " the rabbit felt bad that she had made them waste most of the day there instead of out doing something together.

" It's ok Carrots I know how Fru Fru can get she starts talking and it's hard to get her to stop so it's not really your fault. Now let's go get dinner and we can see if we can keep this party going tonight ", the fox gave her a devilish grin. He drove them to the nearest restaurant to them, going in and sitting down they started to look over the menu.

" Well don't I feel special you paying for two meals for me today " the doe gave him a smile as she kept looking over the menu, she looked up at the fox thinking about what her and Fru Fru had talked about thinking that she would try telling him tonight if she found the right time to do it. She stood up which made the fox look over to her from his menu giving her a questioning look.

"I gotta use the restroom if a waiter comes please tell him I want carrot tea and the prey special of the day ", the bunny didn't even wait for a response she simply thanked him then left to the restroom. She had finished up and was washing her paws when an arctic fox came up from behind her and tapped her shoulder. The rabbit quickly turned around looking at the vixen that was now in front of her, she was confused because she did not know this mammal.

"Hello how may I help you", the rabbit gave the fox a warm smile waited for an answer. The fox looked her up and down and gave a sarcastic sigh and looked her in the eyes.

"Yes you can little bunny I'm gonna need you to stay away from Nick ", the vixen gave the rabbit a small snarl .This took Judy by surprise she didn't know who this fox was and now she is telling her not to talk to Nick. The fox took a step forward cornering the rabbit against the wall. Judy didn't know what was going on she started to shake. She may have gotten over her prejudices against most predators mostly foxes but this was not fear of the species this was fear of the mammal that was in front of her threatening her.

"I…I ... I'm sorry what" the rabbit could stop stuttering but she also trying to stand her ground not wanting to give the fox the belief that she could scare her into doing what she wanted. "Nick is my friend if I want to talk to him I will Ms…." The rabbit didn't know this Foxe's name at this point she really didn't care she wasn't gonna let this fox tell her who she could or couldn't talk to.

"Well you shouldn't talk to him that's my mate little bunny and I don't appreciate you hanging around him" the fox took another step closer pushing the rabbit further in to the wall. The fox place one of her claws on the rabbit's cheek, just above the scars that were hidden by her fur that she gained from Gideon Grey a fox bully that clawed her when she was nine years old.

" It would be a real shame if something were to happen to that cute little bunny face , the face of the ZPD with a messed up face wouldn't be to goo now would it" the fox slightly pressed her claw into the pink flesh that hide under the bunny's grey fur. Her eyes starting to tear up in fear she pushed past the fox running out of the restroom to the table. Nick was talking with a waiter as she ran up grabbing her things and rushing out the restaurant, leaving Nick with a confused look.

Nick asked the cancel the order as he stood up and rushed to the door to catch up to the rabbit, he could have sworn that he saw her crying when she passed him. When he reached the door he heard a familiar voice call out from behind him, he turned and saw that it was Victoria.

"Hey Nicky where are you going since we are both here why not have date night number two ", the vixen smiled at him. He just looked at her then to the door.

"I'm sorry Victoria I actually have something I need to do" the reynard turned on his hind paws as he exited the door leaving the female there with her muzzle wide opened in awe that he had just left. Nick made it outside just in enough time to see Judy getting into a taxi as it sped off. Nick quickly pulled out his phone going thought the contacts settling on her name hitting the call button. To his relief she picked up he could hear her sniffling on the other line.

"Judy? ….. What's wrong what happened cut a guy short on a date is pretty rude you know" , the fox trying to make jokes to make her stop crying he hated seeing her cry he cared to much about her to see her sad . He wanted to do what he could to calm her down so she would talk to him.

"It wasn't a date you dumb fox, just leave me alone ok I will you at work", then she hung up. He just looked at his phone tears forming in his eyes it was very rare that she got that upset especially with him he couldn't understand what happened. He looked back seeing Victoria waiting there smiling warmly he walked over to her though the snow he looked at her after wiping the tears from his muzzle.

"I don't know about a date night but would you like to join me for a drink." the vixen smiled at his invitation.

"Well of course I will join you for a drink ", they walked over to his car and he drove them to the nearest bar and went in wanting to just drink this sadness away. He didn't often show his emotions but when it came to the rabbit officer he couldn't help it she just had a direct line to his feelings. He only brought Victoria because he figured that it would help take his mind of Judy.

Judy had paid the taxi driver then ran up to her apartment quickly jumping on her bed and started to cry into her pillow. Things had been going really well with them all day she had thought when in the bathroom and finally got the resolve to tell Nick how she felt about him. Then there was that other vixen she said that Nick was her mate she had thought it was one date but they were closer than she thought. She would never be able to be with him it just wouldn't work it never would. She laid there crying till see soon fell asleep.

Judy was awoken with a startle as there was a banging on the door she turned on the light on her desk as she looked at the clock she kept next to her bed it was two in the morning, who could possibly be at her house this time of night. She opened the door with surprise to see a very drunk Nick at her door.

"Nick what are you doing here" the rabbit looked at him with big eyes. She was happy to see him but also it hurt to see him right now she couldn't take it knowing that he was with the fox.

"Hey Carrots can I come in ", the fox was looking at her with sad longing eyes. She felt her heart skip a beat as she let him in and locked the door behind him. He sat down on the bed and looked down at his paws as he waited for her to cross the room and sit down, he had patted the spot next to him but she opted to sit at her desk facing him. He gave her a sad look when she had made that choice.

"So Slick I'll ask again what are you doing here and why are you so drunk", the rabbit had seen the fox drunk before but this time he looked way worse for wear than she's ever seen him.

"Well beautiful I believe that animals get drunk but drinking if I'm not mistaken" the fox laughed at his own dumb drunk joke. "As for why I'm here I need to talk to you, why did you leave like that carrots that hurt y'know ". Judy was taken aback by a couple of things the fox had said, first did he call her beautiful and second why would her leaving hurt him.

"Look Nick I just had to go ok and for now I think you should go too" she hadn't looked at the fox until that moment and what she saw made her start to tear up. The reynard had a heart broken look across his muzzle as tears streamed down his cheeks. He was looking at her with hurt in his eyes she knew that it was just the alcohol that was making him cry but it tore her up seeing the fox like that.

They were both quiet for some time until Nick finally spoke "I can't do that Judy ". The rabbit looked up to see that the fox had gotten up and crossed over to her. Then he then fell over passed out drunk right in the rabbit's arms. When she finally came to reality of what just happened she dragged him over and pushed him on her bed.

"You dumb fox", she turned off the light and got into bed with the fox.

He woke up for a brief moment only to grab the rabbit's face pulling her in, planting a tender kiss right on her lips.

 _Author's Notes_

 _Thank you for favorites and follows in means a lot to me that you like the story so far. I plan to have more twists later and to make It more drama oriented I hope to like this chapter and stay with this story_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

That night had been one of the longest sleepless nights that Judy had ever had, even more than nights her neighbors kept her up all night with their arguing. After the fox had kissed her he had fallen right back asleep but also had wrapped his paws around her pulling her in close. Nick didn't let go of her at all that night and every time see tried to move out off his grip he would growl and tighten his grip around her waist and growl.

She couldn't help but think that this was a cute trait for her fox partner to have and she was happy to be in his arms, but he was with that vixen or so she was told so she didn't know why he had kissed her and decided to cuddle up with her. She had finally found herself falling asleep in the fox's warm embrace, thinking that they could just talk it out tomorrow morning.

Judy woke up to her alarm that she had set for her morning run before work. When she woke up she was very sad to find out that Nick had already left sometime in the night. She had hoped that he would stay till the morning and go to work together. Although it was only one night she really enjoyed having his warmth wrap around her it made her feel safe and once she finally got to sleep it was one of the most restful nights she had ever had.

The doe got up and with a sad sigh got dressed to go run her morning three miles before heading to the precinct to start her day, as she was running she started to think of how she was gonna bring up the kiss with Nick. He might not even remember it seeing as how drunk he was, but maybe he did remember it and would just want say to forget about it and not bring it up. She didn't want to forget about it though she liked it when he had kissed her and the way he held her she wanted more of it. She wanted to be his mate she wanted to be the one the wake up in his arms every morning. She would just have to talk about it with Nick that is if he would even talk with her about it.

She had finished her run and after a shower she was ready to leave her apartment as she was about to leave she saw that Nick's wallet and his sunglasses her still on her nightstand. She hadn't even seen him put them there last night, she grabbed them so that she could give them back.

Nick woke up with a startle not knowing where he was he had remembered that he had gone drinking with Victoria after Judy had left the way she had it had hurt him the way she wouldn't even look back at him as she got in that taxi. Then he remembered that they had sat down at a table at the bar and ordered their drinks. The two foxes drank in silence for the most part making small talk here and there he couldn't for the life of him remember what they had talked about.

 _The Night Before_

After about an hour and about six drinks Nick was quite drunk and he was planning to keep drinking. He had ordered his seventh drink when he felt a certain vixen's paw snaked its way under the table and onto his lap. He looked over to see an obviously drunk Victoria grinning at him as she started moving her paw in circles.

Nick received his drink and started drinking it, he could feel Victoria moving her paw higher up his leg till it rested on his crotch. Nick quickly pushed her paw away giving him what he thought and hoped was a stern look. The female gave him a flirty smile as she placed her paw on his knee again slowly moving up his leg.

"Hey mister fox wanna leave this place and go have some fuuun", the female trying to be as flirty as possible while slurring her words. Then leaned forward giving him an affectionate nip on the muzzle as she moved her paw back to his crotch, she broke into a fit of giggles.

"No Victoria your drunk we should get you home and in bed" Nick got up pushing her paw off him and going to pay for their drinks. After he paid he went back to the table and got Victoria up out of her chair he walked her out the door he had already called a taxi for her. They both stood there in the snow waiting for her taxi.

He could feel the vixen moving closer to him and grabbed his paw wrapping her tail around his as she pushed her muzzle into his neck. He tried to get out of her hold but was caught off guard when she gave him another affectionate nip, giving his paw a squeeze.

"Hey Nicky you should just come join me for the night it could be a realllly nice experience " the female had moved from his side and was now standing in front of him, their muzzles only centimeters away. She was looking into his emerald eyes as he looked into her sapphire eyes, she moved in to close what little distance.

Nick saw out of the corner of his eye that the taxi had pulled up and was waiting for them. He pulled away from the female fox and quickly walked over to the taxi opening the door for her. She gave him a disappointed and disapproving look as she walked over and got in, the reynard pulled out his wallet and handed the vixen fifty dollars not knowing how long the ride would be back to her apartment from here.

He assumed that fifty bucks should be enough for the fare for her. He closed the door for her after he told the driver where she needed to go, she had tried convincing him to come with her but he continued to refuse he knew what she had planned. He watched as the taxi drove off and turned the corner leaving him standing there. Now that he was alone he mind quickly went to thinking about Judy and how she had just left him there. He couldn't get Judy out of his head he thought the drinks would help with that but she was all he could think about and it hurt when she left without a word.

Nick decided that he was gonna go make that rabbit explain why she just up and left like that. The reynard stumbled over to his car, as he started to take out his keys he realized he was way too drunk to drive. He looked down the road seeing no cars, he knew where the doe lived so he took off walking he knew that it would be about a two hour walk but he didn't care he had to see her.

After the long walk that took an extra hour than it should have since there was many times where he had tripped and fell or taken a wrong turn so this made the walk that much longer he finally reached the rabbit's door. He started banging on the door waiting to see the rabbit he had to talk to her, he was going to tell her tonight. He didn't care what happened at the restaurant or what would happen all he knew is that he was going to tell his partner that he was in love with her. The tod continued banging on the door thinking where was she.

The door swung open and the rabbit stood there looking at him with wide eyes, he looked down into the rabbits beautiful purple eyes losing himself in her eyes only to be brought back to reality when the doe started talking to him.

"Nick what are you doing here", the rabbit had asked him her eyes still big she was obviously surprised to see him. He started thinking about what to say to her or how he was going to tell her that he loved her and that he wanted her to be his mate. He thought that he would just see where things went, but for now he had to say something because the rabbit was still looking at him waiting for his reply.

She had seemed surprised at first when he showed up but as he kept looking at her she seemed hurt that he was there which only made him feel sad himself, he looked down at her with a sad gaze.

"Hey Carrots can I come in ", he really hoped that she wouldn't turn him away since she seemed like she didn't even want to see him. Just the thought of her not wanting him around made him sad and want to be there with her that much more ,he knew that was a selfish way to think but her couldn't help it.

The doe opened the door more for him to come in, this made his heart soar he didn't think she was going to let him in he thought she would turn her away. He heard her lock the door as he padded across the room over to her bed stumbling a little as he walked still very much drunk. He sat down on her bed motioning for her to sit next to him, it hurt him when she chose to sit down at her desk looking over at him.

The rabbit was looking up and down with a look that seemed a mixture of sadness and happiness but also a look of worry.

"So Slick I'll ask again what are you doing here and why are you so drunk", the doe was looking at him with a very worried look in her eyes especially after she had asked why he was so drunk. The tod felt that this would be the perfect opportunity to lighten the mood between him and the bunny across from him.

"Well beautiful I believe that animals get drunk but drinking if I'm not mistaken" He started laughing at the joke knowing that it was as bad as the joke he told his buddy Flash when he was stalling for time when he first started to help Judy with the nightholwer case.

After he was done laughing at the dumb joke he looked up at her, "As for why I'm here I need to talk to you, why did you leave like that carrots that hurt y'know ". He kept looking at her to see what she was thinking and waiting for what her response would be the whole time she hadn't even looked at him.

When he looked closely at her he realized that she was making a face that look like she was somewhat offended by what he had said. He thought maybe calling her beautiful might not have been the best thing to do at a time like this. After a few moments of silence the bunny finally opened her mouth to speak.

"Look Nick I just had to go ok and for now I think you should go too", after he heard her say that the wall he had built so as not to show to much emotion cracked and tears started streaming down his cheeks and down his muzzle. Most mammals let out their emotions when they were drunk but these emotions had nothing to do with the alcohol, these were actual tears he was heartbroken to hear that she wanted him to leave.

The rabbit had finally looked up at him with tears in her own eyes, seeing her tearing up made him think coming over was a bad idea that she wanted nothing to do with him. He couldn't help but have a hurt look on his face he couldn't handle hearing her say that she wanted him to leave, he didn't know what he had done to upset her so much.

The two mammals sat in silence both tears in their eyes till Nick finally realized that he needed to tell her he had to tell her how he felt. He got up off the bed and started to move toward the rabbit that was crying in front of him, he had made up his mind he was going to tell her, he was going to hold her in his arms.

"I can't do that Judy ". The rabbit's eyes quickly snapped up looking at after he said that. He moved closer to her so he could embrace her and tell her what she meant to him that he needed her in his life, and not just as partners on the beat or good friends. Although it seemed as though the alcohol had other plans for him, His vision went black as he passed out into the rabbit's arms.

The next thing the reynard knew he was waking up the next day with the bunny cuddled up in his arms with a massive headache. When he tried to move out from under the rabbit she only gave a soft grunt pushing backwards so as to stay in his arms, not to mention pressing her rear end right into his crotch.

"Well that's a sly bunny for you, you did say you rabbits were good at multiplying", the tod smiled at the sleeping rabbit. He tried again to wiggle out from behind her again as much as he would love to stay in the embrace with the rabbit, even thought he didn't actually know what had happened after he passed out. He kept trying to move because he still had to go back to the bar to get his car and seeing as the doe in his arms kept pushing up against him, he might also need to stop home to take a cold shower.

After a few attempts the fox finally got out from behind the rabbit, he out the door locking the lock on the doorknob before leaving. He started the long walk back to his car but it couldn't be too bad he was able to get to Judy's place drunk so walking with a hangover can't be too bad.

He was very wrong he had made it to his car after having to stop multiple times to throw up in an alley. He got to his car and was able to get home after he had shower and dressed for work he was about to walk out of his apartment he realized that he didn't have his sunglasses or his wallet. He must have left them at Judy's he thought that she might just bring them to him when they started their shift, or at least he hoped that she would it would also give him a chance to talk to her about what happened last night.

He finally pulled into the precinct's parking lot as he turned off his car he went up to the front door as he did he passed the cruiser that was assigned to the rabbit. The tod chuckled to himself he was late by five minutes so he knew that the bunny who was all about punctuality would yell at him after they were given their assignment.

As he padded over the bullpen door all the other officers started to come off, he was glad he missed the bullpen and he knew that his partner would tell him what they were doing today. As if on cue he saw the rabbit coming out, he smiled and waved at her. She looked at him and a sad look spread cross her face as she just passed him not saying anything but nodding for him to follow her.

He simply followed and got in the cruiser with his partner he looked over but she didn't even look at him as she started the car. He looked at the dashboard and saw his sunglasses and his wallet.

"Thanks carrots you really saved me by bringing these to me I didn't mean to leave them when I left this morning." He put his glasses on the collar of his shirt as he put his wallet in his back pocket. Then he saw the rabbit turn her head to face him looking rather upset.

"Yeah you just left", the rabbit snapped at him getting more irritated when he looked at her with a lost face.

"Calm down Carrots what do you mean", he didn't know why she was so mad about him leaving this morning he didn't even think she wanted him there.

"You show up wasted at my apartment at two in the morning then you pass out so I let you sleep over to get over being drunk then you just go ahead and kiss me, I thought that meant that you felt something but I guess I was wrong cause next morning your just gone" the tod was taken back at how she had snapped at him. He was about to say something but then Chief Bogo came over the cruiser radio.

"HOOPS, WILDE why are you still here get out there and do your jobs" , Judy put the car into drive and started to drive off not even looking over at Nick or even saying anything else not even wanting to hear what he had to say right now.

The fox had tried to get his partners attention the whole time they were driving but she was ignoring him , he had to bring up what she meant about him kissing her he didn't remember that and she sounded happy and sad when she said she thought he felt something.

He had to find out what she meant by that but she wasn't going to talk to him right now she was to mad, so he came up with an idea to help him find out. When the cruiser stopped at a red light Nick unbuckled his seatbelt which made that rabbit look over just in time for the Foxe's lips to collide with her's in another gentle kiss.

That caught the rabbit by surprise she just let herself sink into the kiss until they hear a blaring horn from a car behind them as the light had turned green and they were holding up the other cars.

"Ok Slick we have some things to talk about but after work" the rabbit looked over to see the tod grinning at her.

"Of course we do Fluff"

 _Author's Notes_

 _Hello, thank you to those who gave input though reviews it really helps. This chapter was a couple days off my bad my hopes are to update it every Monday, but in any case here is the next chapter I hope you all like it and continue to read my story._


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The day was going painfully slow for the two officers both thinking about what they were going to say to each other when their shift was over. It didn't help that they were stuck in Sahara Square on speeding duty. Just waiting to see if a car speeds past all day did get rather boring. They had been sitting in the same position for three hours now and they had only stopped two cars. Nick hated when they had to just sit in one place waiting for something it was normally ok since he and Judy would talk or joke around making the waiting around a little more bearable.

Since the kiss they hadn't said a word to each other, Nick had tried to start a conversation a couple of times but the bunny had brushed it off looking out the window in her own thoughts. The tod had thought about what he wanted to say to her but he didn't want to wait till they were off duty especially when they were just sitting there waiting for something to happen. He decided that since they were just sitting there that he couldn't wait, he was going to bring it up now.

"Hey Fluff", the tod had turned to look at the doe better. She simply hummed in response but not looking over at him only keeping her eyes forward. He shifted and turned to be almost turned all the way around looking at her, this caught her attention as she looked at him from the corner of his eye her ears perking up to listen to what he had to say.

"Since we are just sitting here why don't we have that talk"? He couldn't help but start to laugh as his partner's face turned a bright shade of red, this earned him a punch in the arm. The rabbit despite her size could hit rather hard.

"Ok, ok jokes aside Carrots but I mean it let's talk"

He was looking at her with calm eyes waiting for her to respond. The doe meet his eyes with her own, getting lost in his bright green orbs. She could find herself looking into the reynard's eyes for long period of times if given the chance.

" I don't know Nick, maybe we should wait till we are off the clock", Judy was actually very happy that he was showing signs that he wanted to be with her or at least that's what it seemed like, but it didn't make sense was he just trying to use her.

She then thought that maybe he had figured out her feelings for him first and was just acting like that to be a jerk to her. She didn't want to think that but it really confused her since that vixen had said that they were mates, Judy couldn't see Nick being a player like that and cheating on someone.

"Nick I don't think we should…." The doe was looking down not even wanting to look up at the fox. She wanted him she really did but she was confused since if he already had a mate why was he trying to be with her. She looked over from the corner of her eye seeing that the fox was looking at her with a questioning look.

"What are you talking about Carrots" Nick was about to place his paw on hers right as car sped past. Judy quickly persuaded that speeding vehicle dropping the subject for the time being. When they finally caught up and pulled the car over Judy got out the car telling Nick to stay in the car for the time being.

She could see that there was only one mammal in the car just the driver. The doe walked around to the driver side seeing it was a middle aged ram, she asked him for his license and registration. After writing out his ticket she asked why he was speeding, he answered that he was late to a meeting at work. He drove off after receiving his ticket being very polite about the whole incident. The rabbit got back in the cruiser after buckling her seatbelt she drove back the spot they had been assigned to.

Nick had tried bringing the subject up a couple more times after that but she just changed the subject every time. After a while he gave up trying and just went back to being silent a sour look on his face. They sat in silence for the last two hours of their shift then started their drive back to the precinct to clock out and end the day.

Judy knew that as soon as they were clocked out Nick would want to talk about things. They pulled in to the parking lot went in saying their hellos to Clawhauser and their other friends in the precinct then clocked out, as they were about to leave Judy saw the vixen from the restaurant walk in the front door. The fox waved at her partner who politely waved back as she made her way over to them.

"Hey Nicky how are you".

The vixen padded over and gave Nick a hug looking at her from the corner of her eye. After she pulled back from the hug she turned to Judy grinning.

"Nicky are you gonna introduce us".

Nick looked from the vixen to Judy realizing what she had meant. Judy looked at the vixen who was still looking at her with a grin across her muzzle. Both females waited for Nick to finally say something after about a minute he finally opened his muzzle to speak.

"Oh right, Judy this is Victoria and Victoria this is my partner Judy."

The tod had tried moving closer to her while trying to put distance between him and the vixen, only to have the vixen move closer to him when he would move. The vixen had started to talk to Nick about something she hadn't stayed to listen. The rabbit didn't want to be around that vixen seeing her hug Nick hurt her plus after what had happened at the restaurant.

She had made it to her cruiser had started it and was pulling out of the parking lot when she saw Nick running out of the building looking right at her. She could see even from where she was the hurt in his eyes that she had just left.

She knew it was too good to be true Nick would never want to be with her, he had that vixen. She could admit that the female fox was very attractive and she seemed very good for Nick but it still hurt to see him with her.

Nick hadn't expected to see Victoria and he really didn't expect her to show up at the station to see him. Not to mention she seemed to be a little clingy with him, and the pet name she decided to give him was one he didn't care for. He also thought that she was getting scary seeing as how she showed up at the station plus the whole time he and Judy were on duty she had text him a total of twenty times .

The vixen seemed to think their relationship was deeper than it was. The reynard wasn't one to lead a female on and he had no intention of doing so. He would have to talk to her about that plus seeing as he and Judy had things to talk about it might be a good thing to tell Victoria that there wasn't anything there for her to pursue.

Then he thought about Judy, he looked over to his side only to see that the rabbit officer had already left. He was hoping that she hadn't actually left yet he still wanted to talk to her. He still had to tell her how he felt about her and he wasn't going to let this opportunity slip by.

"Hey Victoria did you see where Judy went" The vixen looked at him with a confused look.

"Oh Nicky you don't need to worry about that silly little bunny".

Nick turned to look at the vixen, she was looking at him and grinning looking quite pleased with herself. He turned to go out the door to see if Judy was still in the parking lot when a paw grabbed his shoulder turning him around. He pulled away from the female's hold he glared at the vixen as she moved around blocking his path to the front door. She reached out and grabbed his paw in her own.

"Why go after that bunny when you have me right here, let's go do something fun. I promise you will be much better company than that rabbit".

Nick just looked at Victoria not believing what he was hearing. She was talking like they were in a deep relationship or something but they had only been on two dates and now she's trying to stop him from going after Judy.

"First off that "silly" bunny happens to be one of my best friends and my partner she's plenty good company thank you very much "

Nick ran around Victoria and out the door to the parking lot only to see Judy's cruiser pulling out of the parking lot. It hurt him to see her driving off like that since they were suppose to talk after work, maybe he was just reading in to it too much she was probably going to tell him that they needed to stay just friends.

Nick pulled at his phone and tried to call Judy only for it to go straight to voicemail, now she didn't even want to talk to him. He couldn't believe it and here he thought that things were going well, good enough that he thought he was going to be able to tell her how he felt. He wasn't going to lose this chance, he ran across the lot to his car unlocking the door.

Just as he was about to get in and drive after Judy Victoria called out to him. He turned to see her running across the lot waving for him to wait.

"Nicky are you really going to go after that rabbit, what's the deal are you some kind of prey chaser"

The vixen placed her paws on her hips as she made a face of disgust. She moved in closer to him trying to look him in the eyes only for him to avoid her gaze.

"Plus even if you were a weirdo prey chaser, why a rabbit you're a fox that's just wrong you could never be together "

The tod couldn't help but feel what she was saying was right, he knew that no one would accept it but if it was love then it didn't matter. He also knew that there would be issues even if they were together but it was true that foxes and rabbits were enemies they had been for thousands of years.

So it made sense that there would be issues but he still loved Judy and he wanted her to know. He felt Victoria's paw run from his paw up his arm resting on his muzzle pulling him closer to her, leaving only inches between their lips.

They locked eyes her looking into his beautiful emerald spheres and he lost in her sapphire globes. Nick tired to pull away only to be brought back by Victoria's paw, causing them to lock eyes again.

"Now my handsome Nicky I can look past your little prey chasing habit, I can understand to spend all day with her. It's just a simple case of workplace infatuation, which I can very easily fix. We can start by talking to your boss about switching partners"

The reynard was lost in the female's eyes he couldn't look away from her. He tried to back away again only to be pulled in to a tight hug. As she pulled him in to the hug she nuzzled his neck.

"Sweetheart you're too good for a partner like her or anyone for that matter you'd be fine all by yourself your more than capable to be on your own"

The vixen gave him a nip on the cheek before pulling his lips to hers and holding him in a deep kiss. When she finally released him from the kiss he looked at her with wide eyes only to be met with a wide smile. The tod broke the eye contact to look down. Only to have his muzzle lifted so as to look at Victoria again.

"Victoria I don't know about changing partners Judy has done a lot for me she was the first person to believe I could be something more than just a fox"

The vixen chuckled as she pulled him into another tight hug receiving him another affectionate nip to the cheek. She had nuzzled but under his neck.

"That's ok we can leave you with her as a partner for now, I'll be here for you so you don't fall back on those prey chasing thoughts. Plus maybe we can make it official that we are mates"

Hearing her say this caught the reynard off guard, he couldn't just get off the feelings he had for Judy but he found himself growing feelings for the fox that was embracing him. Just the thought that he had this feeling for two different females made his stomach turn, he had an old fashioned way of thinking and he thought having feelings for more than one mammal was just the same as cheating.

Nick knew that this was the best option since Judy obviously didn't feel the same as him, seeing as she left before they could talk. That had to mean that she didn't see him in the same light that he saw her. He pulled Victoria into a deeper hug earning him a giggle into his neck.

"Now my handsome officer let's get you home you must be tired from your long day".

Nick reached to open the door to his car only to have his paw stopped by Victoria. She grinned at him as she pointed across the lot to her car. She flashed a bright beautiful grin as she extended a paw to him as she hit a button on her keys to unlock her car.

"Why don't we rest at my place "

He returned her grin. Grabbing her paw in his as they crossed the lot.

"Yeah that sounds like it could be fun"

 _Author's Notes_

 _Sorry again for it being late again im working on that. I hope this change of events is not too bad, I hope you will all still continue to read. I hope my OC does put anyone off the story, I did actually medical research to make her personality seem more real (more to be seen of her behavior later on ). Thank you for reading._


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Judy had made it back to her back to her apartment she had started to cry while she was sitting in her cruiser, it only got worse when she got upstairs. She was crying for feeling so stupid to think that anything would happen between her and Nick. She just thought he had meant for there to be something between them, when he kissed her it seemed like he really wanted her.

She had flopped on her bed and continued to cry into her pillow soaking her pillow. She had turned her phone off when she had seen the fox look at her with such hurt in his eyes. She had calmed down some but she was still sniffling, she rolled over and picked up her phone from her nightstand and turned it on.

She found that she had missed a call from Nick but also missed a couple of calls from her mom and some of her siblings. Any normal day she would have her mother and siblings back, but right now she didn't want to talk to anyone. She needed some time to herself to calm down the rest of the way. She thought that she might even call Nick ad talk to him like they said they would.

At this point though with the way he looked at her, maybe he would not even want to talk to her now. Not to mention he had that vixen there with him when she left he might have just gone somewhere with her ad just stopped caring about her leaving, so she decided that is might not be a good idea to call him. The doe rolled over in her bed and planned to sleep the rest of the day away.

Nick was looking out the window as Victoria drove them to her apartment. The tod was thinking that after the initial shock of Judy just leaving the way she had, he realized that he had taken Victoria's invitation to fast. He wanted to ask her to take him back to his car at the precinct but he had already told her that he would come over, even if it was an on the spot invitation.

"So handsome what fun leisurely activities would you like to partake in".

Hearing the vixen talk to him pulled him out of his thoughts, turning he looked over at her. He saw that she was looking at him from the corner of her eye waiting for his response. She had reached over and placed her paw on his.

"Oh, well I'm down for whatever you have planned".

The vixen gave him a warm smile as she gave his paw a squeeze. He smiled back as he tried to remove his paw from hers, only for her to grab it again. They had reached Victoria's apartment building and parked and started up to her apartment. As they started up the stairs to her apartment they passed may mammals who stopped to tell Victoria hello or other greetings.

"Well the you seem pretty popular in the building "

Nick flashed her a wide grin, as she started to chuckle. Nick didn't know why she was laughing it wasn't that funny but he wasn't going to tell her that she couldn't laugh. He felt her arm slide under his own as she pulled herself closer putting her muzzle on his shoulder.

"Aww its ok sweetheart there's no need to be jealous "

The vixen gave him a flirtatious grin as she pulled him closer tightening her arm around his. He grinned back as he tried to pull away from her, only for her to tighten her arm around hi again. When they got to her apartment door they stood there for a second till the reynard looked over to the vixen to open the door. The vixen gave a pout as she let go of his arm so she could grab her keys and unlock the door. She opened the door walked in then turned on her hindpaws waving her paw for Nick to come in.

Nick entered the apartment he looked around seeing that it was very nice. The showed from around a corner that he assumed went to the kitchen, because she showered with two glasses of water handing him one. He thanked her as she walked over and sat down on her couch patting the spot next to her.

He took a sip of the water and was surprised to find out that it was berry flavored. He padded over and sat next to the vixen who was happily smiling at him as she took sips from her own drink. He was looking around the apartment.

"So Victoria what kind of plans do you have for us ".

The vixen grinned she put her glass on the coffee table in front of them, then she moved closer to him cuddling up to him. The reynard was about to scoot away when he felt her arm snake around his middle.

"Hey handsome where are you trying running off too, and as for what I have planned I thought we could start with a movie and go from there".

The tod smiled he thought a movie sounded fun and maybe spending some time with Victoria wouldn't be so bad.

Judy woke up to her phone ringing, she reached over to see that it was a video call from her parents. She normally would take these calls from her parents but she still didn't feel like talking to anyone. The lapin got up to get something to drink, she looked at the clock seeing that it was about nine at night she had sleep for about three hours.

She walked over to her fridge to see if she had any juice to drink only to find that she didn't have any. She decided that she would go out and buy some. The doe left to get her favorite juice and possibly something to eat, since she hadn't eaten since lunch at about one in the afternoon.

She was driving back from the supermarket that she always went to. She took they to her apartment that passed by the precinct. The doe was surprised to see that her partner's car was still in the parking lot even thought their shift had ended hours ago.

The doe turned and pulled into to the lot parking and walking into the building, seeing the upbeat cheetah at the front desk brought a smile across her muzzle. The doe padded over to the desk, before she even made it over the cheetah was waving at her with a questioning look on his muzzle.

"Hey Judy what are you doing here so late"

The doe just realized that it was at least nine thirty by this time, which was odd for her to be at the precinct at this time unless she and Nick had to do undercover work or the chief had called them in. That's why she had stopped in had Nick been called in but not her, she couldn't see the chief calling in just one of them.

"Hey Clawhauser, I drove by ad saw Nick's car I was wondering if the chief had called him in "

The cheetah gave the doe a confused look then a sad look. She started to tap her hindpaw the cheetah knew something. He was always one to gossip so whatever he was trying to hide he did not want her to know about.

"Clawhauser is Nick here?"

The cheetah started to rub the back of his neck while trying not to make eye contact with the lapin. The doe started to tap her hindpaw even faster wanting her friend to tell her. The cheetah finally broke when he looked down at her and saw the look on her muzzle.

"Ok Judy I'll tell you but you're not going to like it "

The rabbit gave the cheetah a questioning look, curious as to what he meant by that. The cheetah took a deep breath in before leaning over the desk a little.

"I heard from around the office when I got that Nick left with some arctic vixen "

The doe was caught off guard by hearing that, so it was true that they were mates. The rabbit was filled with sadness to know that she could not be with him, then filled with anger. Was he just playing with her, trying to make her seem like a weirdo or mess with her emotions. Tears filled her eyes while all this was running though her mind.

The cheetah saw this and tried to comfort the rabbit only for her to say her goodbyes as she turned on her hindpaws and left in a hurry. She quickly got in her car driving off to go home and get over these thoughts. Her phone vibrated she knew that it was a text, when she got to a red light she quickly looked at the notification bar seeing that it was Clawhauser.

The cheetah had text her asking if was alright, she simply text back yes then turned her phone off to just. Now she really didn't want to talk to anyone. She just wanted to shut herself away for a while.

 _Author's Notes_

 _First I want to thank all those reviews, thank you so much for your support. Second I want to apologize for how late and short this chapter is I had some technical difficulties and had to rewrite this chapter. Now for all those who have asked for a lemon there will be one next chapter but I'm sorry it will be a OCxNick but later chapters will yield wildehopps lemon. I hope this does not make you guys hate the story. Please keep reading it means a lot._


	8. Chapter 8

_Author's Notes_

 _I'd like to thank all the reviews and reads it means a lot to know that you guys are liking the story so far. Now as pre request there will be a lemon this chapter, bear with me if it sucks, it's the first lemon I've ever written. Though it may suck it is still a lemon so there with be sexual content, somewhat explicit language with be used and I apologize If it offends or is used wrong. Plus, this lemon with be between the OC Victoria and Nick, but don't worry there will be lemons later on of wildehopps. So here we go hope you all like this chapter and stick with the story._

Chapter 8

Nick had liked this little movie day he and Victoria were having the had watched three movies already. Victoria had picked a romance to start with, he didn't really care for romance movies that much. Then they agreed on a historical fiction. Then it was his turn to pick a movie so he picked one a horror movie that had the vixen jumping the whole movie.

At first there had been some distance between them on the couch, but little by little Victoria had scooted closer to him till she was cuddled up to him. Before he knew it her arm was wrapped around his middle while her muzzle resting on his shoulder.

While watching the horror movie she used being cuddled up to burying her muzzle into his neck every time something scary happened. Nick had felt a couple times before she would move away she would give his neck an affectionate nip and lick.

The first time she did this he gave her an annoyed look only to earn him an innocent look from the vixen. After the first few times he actually started to like the nips and licks. The horror movie had just ended, as they saw the credits start to roll Victoria turned to Nick.

"So handsome what would you like to eat".

Nick hadn't relived it till now but he was pretty hungry. He looked over to the vixen who was smiling at him waiting for his answer.

"Well I will pretty much eat anything what do you like to eat".

The vixen grinned as she removed her arm from his waist pushing herself of the couch and walked around to the kitchen. As she passed the reynard she brushed the underside of his muzzle with her tail.

"Well then lucky you I'll make something quick that you will just love, now you just stay right there and wait to be amazed".

Nick started to get up, he wanted to help he didn't want to make her cook for him. He entered the kitchen to she Victoria grabbing things out her fridge as she hummed. She looked over and stated shake her head.

"Nicky didn't I tell you to just sit in the living room".

She smiled as she pushed him into the other room back over to the couch.

"Just sit here handsome I got this".

She gave him an affectionate nip on the side of his muzzle as she padded back to the kitchen.

Nick sat there in silence for a moment as he listened to Victoria hum while she started to cook. He pulled his phone out from his pocket and looked though his texts and notifications. Once the tod had responded to all the messages he checked his fur book account.

It had been about several minutes since the vixen had started cooking and the tod was getting whiffs of something the smelled great. He could smell fish being made and other smells he could not really place. He could still hear Victoria happily humming again in the kitchen.

After another several minutes the vixen came out the kitchen ad skipped up behind the reynard.

Nick was caught off guard when Victoria's arms wrapped around his neck, pulling him into a tight hug. The tod looked back to see the vixen's wide grin as she hung over the back of the couch holding on to him.

"So handsome are you ready to eat an amazing meal made by this amazingly beautiful vixen".

The tod gave the vixen a grin.

"Well I'll have to see if this meal I as amazing as you say it is. "

The tod got up from the couch and started moving toward the kitchen. The vixen quickly moved up next to him and bumped her hips. As she passed him she turned back at him and gave him a seductive grin, as she started to swaying her hips seductively.

The tod could not help but blush a little at the sight that played out before him. He joined Victoria in the kitchen, he was surprised to see that she had already set the table with the food and wine glasses out.

"Well I must say that this quite fancy"

The reynard gave her a grin and wink before he sat down at the seat next to her.

"Well I have to show you just how amazing I am, well don't just stare at it try it."

The vixen grinned at the tod as she placed her paw on his. He moved his paw out from under hers, as he grabbed his fork ad looked down at the food that was in front of him. It was salmon with steamed and seasoned vegetables.

He took a bite of the vegetables first and was surprised at how great they, then he took a bite of the fish it was amazing as well.

"Wow Victoria I came in thinking this was going to be good but this is great"

When he looked over at the vixen he saw her deep red blush that she was trying to hide. The tod grinned as he took another bite of the fish.

"You might want eat before it gets cold"

The tod couldn't help but chuckle when the vixen shook her head breaking whatever thoughts she had. They ate and talked, they were talking about how each other's days went. Nick at first wasn't going to drink any of the wine but Victoria insisted that he try it, for it was a good year and it was a very flavorful port as she put it.

They had finished eating a while ago, they continued talking and drinking. Before they knew it was about nine. After about four or five glasses of wine Nick had realized that he didn't need to drink any more.

Well he had realized it at about glass three but when Victoria had passed him the next glass he couldn't say no. Nick could admit that he was sort of a light weight when it came to liquor.

"Hey handsome are you doing ok"

Nick hadn't realized it but Victoria had moved her chair right next to him. The vixen moved closer to the tod, now that she was closer Nick could now tell that she was pretty drunk as well.

The reynard realized that the vixen was looking at him with wide eyes. He finally got it he hadn't answered her question yet. He opened his muzzle but he didn't know what to say.

"yahe I feel fiwne "

The tod was having a hard time not slurring his words as he talked. The vixen busted out in a fit of laughter. Nick glared at her as she kept laughing. When she finally stopped laughing the vixen pulled the tod into a tight hug.

Nick only rolled his eyes as he growled a little bit. This earned him another giggle, then a kiss on the side of his muzzle. He gave the vixen a smile as he started to get up to go sit on the couch, only for his arm to be yanked making him sit back down.

He looked over to see a pouting Victoria, Nick had no idea why she was pouting. She lifted her paw and pointed to her own cheek. Nick just started at her confused t to why she was pointing at her cheek, with that look on her drawn across her muzzle.

Then it dawned on him, she wanted him to give her a kiss on the cheek. Well a kiss on the cheek couldn't be too much. The tod leaned over and gave the vixen a quick kiss on the cheek. The vixen's muzzle quickly changed to a bright shade red.

Nick was caught off guard when he found his muzzle caught in Victoria's paws as she pulled him into a deep kiss. Nick's eyes widened in shock he hadn't expected her to kiss him. Then he was surprised further when her tongue entered his mouth and started to explore.

Nick pulled away from the vixen and stumbled over to the couch. He made it to the couch after tripping twice. The tod sat there for a second before the vixen walked in and sat down next to him. She leaned over placing her head on his shoulder.

"What happened back there Nicky, you kinda just left me there"

The vixen moved closer to the tod ad placed her paw on his. The reynard started to move away only for Victoria to move with him, as she gave his paw an affectionate squeeze.

"I just don't know; I'm drunk you are drunk it just seems not right"

The tod did his best not to slur his words as he talked. He didn't want anything to happen, well he did but he couldn't tell if it was just the alcohol. Plus, they hadn't really been dating for long, if you could call it that.

Then at the station when she brought why he couldn't be with Judy and that it would just be best for them to be mates. He still wanted to hold out hope for Judy, but Victoria was right about it all. He just didn't know what he should do.

The tod felt the vixen's paw rest on his thigh as she looked into his emerald eyes. Nick looked away as she started to reason with him.

"Hey handsome nothing has to happen, but if something did happen we should just let it play out".

Nick looked into Victoria's eyes, while she looked back into his. They sat there in silence for while in silence. This last for about five minutes and was only broken when Victoria placed her paw on the side of nick's face and pulled him into another passionate kiss.

During the kiss the vixen had moved into the tod's lap, as she placed her paw on the back of his head holding him there making the kiss last. Nick had smelled her perfume earlier but now that she was so close he could really smell it, the smell was so good it was intoxicating.

Nick's paw had moved to Victoria's back as he moved the up and down stopping just before reaching her tail. The vixen had begun to grind her hips into the tod's crotch, as she began running her paws through the fur of his neck.

They broke the kiss and looked into each other's eyes, as they both caught their breath. Victoria had not stopped grinding into his lap, his penis was completely hard. By the way she was looking at him he knew she could feel it.

"Well Nicky someone seems excited"

She bit her bottom lip as she said this. She then leaned in giving his neck an affectionate nip.

He returned the favor, as he let his paws glide lower as they rested on her rear. The vixen gave a hum of approval as he started to rub and squeeze her rear.

Victoria reached down and unbuttoned his shirt, as she started planting kisses and nips starting at his neck and moving down his chest.

Nick moved his paws from her rear started to remove her shirt, at first he fumbled with the buttons. This earned him some giggles from the vixen.

When he got her shirt off he found his paws fumbling to get her bra unhooked. Another fit of giggles came from the vixen, who had gone back to planting kisses and nips on his neck. After a few seconds of trial and error he finally got the bra to unhook allowing him to take in the sight of the vixen's beautiful breasts.

The vixen blushed as Nick stared at her now exposed cleavage. The tod planted a kiss on the vixen's lips as he allowed one paw to return to her rear. He then began to follow the vixens lead as he left a trail of kisses and nip from her neck down.

He stopped at her breasts allowing his tongue to flick out and licked the now hardened nipple. This earned him a gasp as the vixen jumped.

Victoria moved off Nick lap as her paws fell to the tod pants as she started to unbutton them, freeing his harden cock. The vixen gasped then bit her bottom lip as she reached down taking hold of the tod's cock and started to stroke it.

The reynard let out a breathless gasp. The vixen gave him a seductive grin as she leaned down giving the tip of his cock a little lick. She then gave it a kiss before taking the head of his hardened cock into her mouth.

The tod groaned in pleasure as the vixen began bobbing her head up and down, taking more of him in her mouth each time. She sucked harder as she griped the base of his cock and start stroke it. Nick rested his paw on the top of the vixen's head as he got closer to his climax.

Victoria could tell he was close since she began to stoke and suck him faster and harder. She took him all the way into her mouth just as her climaxed into her mouth. She swallowed his load as she looked up at him.

Nick shoot his hands to Victoria's pants and pulled them down exposing her wetness. The vixen's muzzle turned bright red. It was Nick's turn to give a grin, the tod leaned in and took one of the vixen's hardened nipples into his mouth.

He lightly bit and sucked at the nipple moving from one breast to the other, he then let his paw slide down between her legs. He slid his finger into her wetness, this earned him his own gasp of pleasure from the vixen.

The tod began to move his finger faster as her sent kisses and nips up Victoria's neck and chest. Then the tod kissed down the vixen's body till his muzzle was at her entrance. The reynard gave her a lick and grinned as she gasped.

Nick started to lick the lips of Victoria's vigina as her began to tease her nipples with his claws. The vixen's paws had shoot to the tod's head and ran her fingers though his fur. He began licking faster as he slid his tongue into her.

Victoria gasped as she hit her climax and squeezed nick's head between legs. Nick looked at Victoria as she was breathing heavily from climaxing. The vixen looked up at the tod, she reached up wrapping her arms around his neck and brought him down pulling him into a deep kiss.

Victoria was the first to pull away from the kiss as she looked into Nick's eyes, the tod looked back into hers.

"God Nicky you gotta give it to me"

The tod grin as he nodded and lowered his hips placing the head of his cock to her soaked entrance. He slid his cock into the vixen's pussy slowly. Victoria gasped and she dug her claws into his back. The reynard looked the vixen in the eyes and grinned. She looked at him with a confused looked.

Nick slammed the rest of his hardened cock all the way into her. This made the vixen squeal in pleasure as she dug her claws into his back deeper. Nick began slowly moving his hips. Vitoria gasped with each time he pushed in her deeper.

The tod moved his hips harder and faster, he leaned in and started to bite and lick the vixen's neck. All Nick could hear was Victoria whispering in his ear.

"yes…yes… oh god Nicky yes keep going"

Victoria surprised Nick when she pushed him off her and got on top of him. She bought the head of his cock to the soaking wet entrance, as she slammed herself down taking him all the way in. The vixen began bouncing on the tod's cock.

Nick grabbed Victoria's ass as he began thrusting up as she came down filling the both of them with pleasure. The reynard continued trusting into the vixen harder and faster.

The vixen was now screaming in pleasure as she continued to bounce hard sending the tod's cock deeper into her, she was close to finishing and she could tell Nick was too. The vixen leaned back as nick reached up and began teasing her breast and nipples.

"Nicky…... I'm …close "

Victoria gasped the words out right as she hit her climax and screamed out. Nick could not control himself, he threw the vixen on her back and continued franticly slamming his cock deep into her. Nick leaned in and bit down on her hardened nipple.

Nick growled out loudly as he climaxed. He looked down and looked the vixen in the eyes as she looked back into his. The tod brought the vixen into a deep kiss. Nick got off of the vixen and they now moved to her bedroom.

They laid in the vixen's bed, Victoria snuggled up to Nick and as he was drifting off to sleep he heard her whisper into his ear.

"I love you Nickolas"

She leaned up and kissed his cheek then gave his neck an affectionate nip before they both fell asleep.

The Next Morning

Nick woke up with one of the worst hangover headaches he had ever had. He couldn't really remember what happened after dinner with Victoria, he didn't even remember driving home.

He tried to sit up but found that there was something heavy on his chest stopping him. The tod moved the covers and just stared.

There in bed with him was Victoria not to mention the were both in their bare fur.

"What the hell happened".

 _Author Notes:_

 _Hey everyone I hope you like it I tried my best to write this, I hope you will all keep reading to see what happens next._


	9. Author note

Hello, I'm very sorry about the chapter delay I am having technical difficulties with my writing laptop. I am working to finish the chapter on my phone and get it uploaded for you all. I'm truly sorry for my update issues I hope you will all continue to read my story.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Judy had gone straight home after and went straight to bed after hearing the news about Nick going with that vixen. She had wanted to talk to him but she could not bring herself to do it. This just proved that Nick and that vixen were mates.

She was so hurt and angry, why would he kiss her and make it seem like he wanted her. There's no doubt about it he was toying with her emotions. Why couldn't Nick have just been a bunny, then she would have been able to be with him without any problems.

The rabbit decided that she was going to push this to the back of her mind and focus on work. Then she remembered that it would be pretty hard to not think of him at work, since they did work together. She finished get ready and headed out, ready to get the day started.

When the bunny pulled into the parking lot of the precinct she saw that the tod's car was still I the same place. Seeing the car there made that rabbit a bit sad but she had to just push through it. She made her way inside and saw her friend Clawhauser as he started franticly waving at her.

She walked over with a smile as she waved back. When she reached the counter the cheetah started telling her about all the new gossip that he had heard since he last saw her. Talking to the cheetah always brought a smile to the doe's muzzle.

"Judy…... hey Judy?"

The rabbit looked up to see her friend giving her a worried and sympatric look. She hadn't meant to but she had let herself drift off and had missed something Clawhauser had said.

"I'm sorry what did you say Ben."

The cheetah just looked down at the bunny for a moment, before finally speaking.

"So Judy are you doing ok"

The rabbit officer gave her friend a confused look, then she realized by the look on his face he was talking about Nick. The cheetah gave her a concerned look as he waited for her answer. Judy sighed then looked back up to her friend.

"Yeah I'm fine Clawhauser there's nothing to worry about, now I gotta hurry and get to the briefing"

With that the rabbit ran off before the cheetah could say anything else, she really didn't want to have to think about Nick anymore then she already had to.

The rabbit officer made it to the briefing and hopped up into the big chair that she normally shared with her fox partner. He hadn't made it in yet, he had been known to be late but just not coming in wasn't like him.

The big cape buffalo Chief Bogo stepped into the room ready to give everyone their assignments for the day. After giving all the officers their jobs and dismissed them all he stopped her and asked her to come to his office.

The bunny hopped into the large chair in front of the chief's desk. The buffalo sighed as he pinched the bridge of his muzzle, then looked down at the rabbit officer.

"Judy I'm sorry to do this to you but, Nick won't be coming in today so I'm sticking you on paper duty today."

Judy could only look up at the chief. She didn't really mind paper work duty, but that was when she had Nick to talk to. It was strange that her fox partner was not coming in that wasn't like him. Just the thought of that made her start to worry.

"umm Chief Bogo is Nick alright, did something happen to him."

The chief quickly looked down at the obviously worried bunny he sighed once more.

"Hopps he's fine he just called saying he was a little under the weather, so I told him to take the day to rest "

The chief watched as the rabbit officer let out a sigh of relief.

"Ok Hopps got get to it you have work to do"

Judy jumped down from the chair and made her way out of the office and down to the office she normally shared with her partner. She sat down and got started going through the large stack of reports that were left for her.

 _Earlier that morning_

Nick had done stupid things while drink he could admit that, but sleeping with someone drink was different. The first thing he thought was he hoped that it was with consent, but by the way Victoria was sleeping he could tell that it wasn't forced.

The tod was now pacing back and forth in front of the bed that the vixen was still sleeping peacefully in. He was trying to remember what had happened last night. He couldn't remember anything after the glasses of wine.

He thought to himself what kind of wine was the strong. He did remember Victoria saying something about the wine being a port but he had no idea what that meant he wasn't really a wine drinker.

Either way he couldn't believe they had sex, he could admit that Victoria was a very beautiful vixen. He could also admit that she was getting increasingly harder to get her out of his head, but at this moment he was chalking it up to the drinking and sex.

Nick looked at the clock on his phone, only after he almost threw up from the brightness making his headache unbearable. Once he fixed the brightness he saw that it was only about four in the morning.

He dialed the precinct's number getting an answer from one of the night receptionists that he didn't really know. He told her that he was going to need to take a sick day and to please pass it on to Chief Bogo.

He thought he would just deal with getting yelled at by buffalo butt tomorrow, but he needed to get home and get over this hangover. Not to mention he needed to sort out what happened last night but he couldn't do it here.

He grabbed his clothes and quickly got dressed trying not to wake Victoria in the process. Once he was finished getting dressed me made sure he had his keys and phone then made his way out of the vixen's apartment.

He made sure to lock the lock on the doorknob but without a key he couldn't lock the deadbolt. He made his way to his apartment. It took about an hour for him to get home when he made it up to his apartment he went right in and went to sleep hoping to start getting rid of his hangover.

The reynard woke up about four hours later only to find out that his hangover had gone down a little bit but not by much. He got up and went to get a glass of water. The tod opened his phone to see that he had about twenty texts and about ten missed calls all from Victoria.

The tod started looking though all the messages they were mostly all the same thing. Asking why he left so early, or why he could have gotten a ride. Some even said that she had hoped for a round two, as she stated it.

She had even gone so far as saying she loved him and for him to leave like that hurt, even after he had said it back to her last night. He was caught off guard by that statement, he had said he loved her he didn't even remember that.

There were many males and females out in the world that would say they loved their partner just to get what they wanted. Nick however was a firm believer in you should only use that word if you truly loved someone.

He could admit that he was starting to feel something for this vixen but love was still pretty big. As he was lost in thought, he received another text from the vixen this one longer than all the other texts before.

" **Hey Nicky I just wanted to say how amazing you are and that you mean a lot to me, I know we haven't known each other for every long but the time we have known each other has been wonderful. I just wanted to tell you that and hope you will still talk to me"**

Nick was at a loss for words after reading the message he didn't know that's how she felt. He had never really been in a good relationship. Back in the day when he would hustle with Finnick he had plenty of flings here and there.

He thought that Judy might had been the one for him she was amazing and so beautiful, not to mention she changed is life for the better. Why couldn't she have just been a fox then they could have been together without any issues.

Now here was a vixen who really wanted him and wanted to be with him, maybe he would let things play out. He still felt strongly for Judy but he felt that with Victoria he could get over her and be able to just work with her as partners and friends.

 _Author's Notes:_

 _Hello everyone, I finally got my laptop fixed I'm so sorry for the updating delays now that things are fixed I plan to work to keep the chapters coming for you guys. I'd like to thank for the views and reviews and thank you for those who are still with the story. I'd also like to apologize this chapter is shorter for I really wanted to get something updated I hope you guys like it and continue reading._


	11. Sorry

**_Hello everyone, sorry to say this so late but things happening causing me to go on hiatus for this story. Thought in waiting so long to come back I've lost the original story plan and ideas I had so for now the story is just completed I know its hecka crappy thing to do, but the story wouldn't be any good if I wrote with not plan._**. **** ** _From here on I won't try to start such big projects I hope you'll try reading anything else I write._**

 ** _Thanks and Again sorry_**


End file.
